Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing device, an image forming apparatus, a method for processing an image, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Related Art
Misregistration and skew distortion may occur in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and front-to-back displacement may occur in an image forming apparatus capable of printing images on both sides of a sheet of paper. To cope with such misregistration, displacement, distortion and the like, a correction technique that measures an amount of misregistration, displacement, distortion or the like and corrects a position or a deformation of the image to compensate the measured amount from the image has been known. Examples of corrections performed with the technique include a parallel shift correction, a magnification correction, a distortion correction, a color deviation correction, and a correction with front-to-back registration. Such a correction technique uses, for example, electric control to adjust and correct an image write cycle, and performs image processing to rewrite and correct image data.